<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Apricity by cardboardhydrates</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159494">Apricity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardboardhydrates/pseuds/cardboardhydrates'>cardboardhydrates</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Minifics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:08:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardboardhydrates/pseuds/cardboardhydrates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya enjoys the sunlight on a cold day, while she still can.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Minifics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Apricity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It came as a surprise to most, but the desert where Kanaya lived became quite chilly in the winter. It might not compare to the frigid temperatures some of her friends lived in, and she rarely saw more than a dusting of snow, but it was cold enough that she would shiver and bundle up in blankets and jackets during the nighttime hours.</p><p>Kanaya watched the frost on her window with interest, wondering if a lace pattern based on it would look good on the dress she was working on. It might look beautiful, with a layer of lace covering it like a coat of frost.</p><p>Perhaps because she was paying such close attention to the frost at that moment, but she noticed the moment the sun rose. The second that it did the frost immediately started to melt, dissolving in seconds. Eagerly, Kanaya pulled the drapes completely off, letting in as much sunlight as she possibly could. The room immediately warmed, her skin glowing as it absorbed the light. She smiled, a gentle curve of her lips as she felt the warmth fill her body.</p><p>She can't imagine what it must be like for other trolls, to have to hide in fear when the sun came out for fear of burning to death. To never feel the sweet kiss of sunlight warming your skin, to fear it rather than to savor it. She was so grateful that those of her caste were immune to the damaging effects of Alternia's sun.</p><p>She would miss it so much in the caverns.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>